Sin Miedo a Nada
by Gaiasole
Summary: Por culpa de su temor y por anteponer siempre algo Ron esta apunto de perder a Hermione y un tercero intervendra para esto. Terminado.


**SIN MIEDO A NADA**

**PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING**

_"…" Pensamientos_

Era una época navideña del séptimo curso en Hogwarts una época muy tranquila a pesar de saber que el señor oscuro estaba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y a pesar de que este era el mayor de los problemas de Harry Potter no era el único en el castillo con problemas, había otros en ese mismo castillo que sufrían de grandes dilemas y problemas pero en su caso amorosos. Y esto no pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos del niño que vivió, una vez más el se encontraba en medio de los problemas en este caso por causa de su mejor y mejor amiga respectivamente.

— Si siguen besándose te juro que les mando una maldición Harry así me vaya a Azkaban.

— Hermione, es su novia— le susurraba a su lado Harry sin poder disfrutar de su desayuno desde el comienzo del mismo.

—¿Novia? Ese adefesio no se le puede llamar novia- decía la recelosa castaña.

—Herms, te estas poniendo como el pelo de Ron.

—¡Harry que comparaciones haces!- le dio un codazo la castaña sirviendo la miel en los hot cakes recién servidos por los elfos— Harry, ¿Tu crees que Lavander sea bonita?

—"_Es mi imaginación o mi amiga esta celosa_"— los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron algo fuera de lo normal.

—¡Contesta Harry!

—Herm pues yo que se.

—¡Eres hombre Harry debes saber! O solo que eso de hombre no sea mas que un titulo que no te pega.

—¡Hermione Jane Granger!- por fin grito Harry después de mantener una platica de susurros todo el desayuno con la castaña.

—¿Qué te pasa Harry?- le preguntó Ron.

—No nada- se volteo Harry de nuevo a Hermione— ¿Ves lo que me haces hacer?

—Perdona Harry- se sonrojo la castaña agachando la mirada haciendo que Harry la tomara de esta y levantara una sonrisa dedicándole una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

—"_Porque tiene que sonreírle así_" – pensaba un acalorado Ron— "_Es que lo quieres, es que esa fachada de mejores amigos es eso solo una fachada ¿Serás ya su novia? Será que lo elegiste a el por conseguir conocerte más; como quisiera ser yo, a quien platicaras al que dedicaras tu sonrisa quien puede acariciar tu mejilla como se lo permites a él sin miedo a recibir un rechazó_".

—¡No Harry!- reía Hermione en tanto el pelo azabache le abrazaba.

—¡Basta ya!

—¿Qué te pasa Ron?

—¡Que me pasa, descarada!

—¿Disculpa?

—No te disculpo, porque no mejor ya se van a la habitación y nos evitan este espectáculo.

El silencio del gran comedor fue roto solo por el sonido de la bofetada que le había plantado Hermione a Ron y el aparente llanto de la chica que lloraba amargas lagrimas que resbalaban por la nívea piel de su rostro, Ron sintió un hueco en el estomago la había hecho llorar una vez más.

—¡Te odio Ron!

—¡Hermione espérate!- trato de tomar su mano sin éxito.

Ron se sentó de nuevo en su lugar en tanto todos volvían a sus platicas y desayunos con chisme nuevo; Ron, escondió su rostro entre sus brazos sintiendo los brazos de Lavander a su alrededor; frustrado una lagrima cedió de sus ojos azules opacados por la tristeza. Entonces, no alcanzo a ver como una serpiente silenciosa y escurridiza salía del gran comedor.

_**Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vallas mi vida,**_

_**me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,**_

_**mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza**_

_**de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder la heridas que me duelen al pensar**_

_**que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más**_

_**¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?**_

—¿Hermione?

—¿Draco?

—¿Esperabas a Potter o a Weasley?

—Ni me recuerdes a Ron es un estupido.

—"_Coincidimos cariño_".

La serpiente sigilosa se acerco a la cama de la castaña, desde que habían entrado a su ultimo año ambos habían sido elegidos premios anuales y compartían una sola común que incluía sus habitaciones respectivas. Después de un mes de dimes y diretes Hermione y el habían entablado una buena amistad y Hermione sabía que ahí había algo más que eso un cariño peculiar entre ambos; una atracción, era la definición para ambos.

—¿Por qué me trata como una cualquiera, quien se cree para ofenderme?

—Estaba celoso cariño.

—Celoso- bufó— el succionaba a Lavander mientras yo le veo y aquí en lugar de encelarme yo lo hace él.

—Le gusta ser protagonista, ¿Qué se puede hacer?

—Te equivocas Draco, Ron no es así.

—¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes?- chasqueo la serpiente.

—Porque es lo justo.

—A veces se me olvida que eres leona.

—A mi también se me olvida que eres serpiente- acaricio el pálido rostro.

—Hermione- se acerco Draco y comenzó a besarla mientras la recostaba en la cama.

—No es correcto Draco, yo amo a Ron.

—Aquí solo tú y yo elegimos lo que es correcto- la beso más fuerte— "_Como quisiera quedarme así siempre, hasta que el alba despunte_".

—Draco- suspiro la castaña haciendo enloquecer la llama que ya lo poseía.

_**Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte,**_

_**me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte,**_

_**acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,**_

_**me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan**_

_**susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón**_

_**voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.**_

—¡Hermione!- se oyó el grito haciendo levantar a la pareja en la cama.

—Por merlín- dijo Harry a lado del pelirrojo que había gritado.

—¡Ron!- se levanto apurada— Te lo puedo explicar

—Bonita forma de interrumpir Weasley- se acerco Draco abrazando a la castaña por detrás.

—¡Suéltala!- rugió el león aventando a Draco y comenzando un pelea a golpe limpio entre ambos— ¡Maldito!

—¿Celoso Weasley? Eso solo me reafirma lo inseguro que estas en cuanto a Hermione.

—¡Es mía!- seguía diciendo Ron soltando golpes en tanto Harry y Hermione trataban de pararlo a él y a Draco.

—¡Ya basta!- jalo Hermione a Draco que se contuvo— ¡Yo no soy tuya Ron!

—¿Qué?

—Hasta hace un momento besabas a Lavander y ahora vienes y reclamas que soy tuya, ¿Pero que te crees? No soy tuya ron Weasley nunca lo eh sido.

—"_Hermione_"- Ron se contuvo esta vez y suspiro— Tienes razón Hermione no eres mía eres de este hurón. Pues entonces felicidades que sean muy felices- trataba de decir calmado pero la voz se le quebraba— Se que no soy nada, no tengo nada ni fama como Harry ni dinero como este pero yo te amaba.

—Ron…yo…

—No intentes arreglarlo Hermione- salio corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Esto…mejor me voy con el- salio corriendo también Harry.

Hermione sintió los brazos de Draco alrededor suyo y el bajo los brazos sintió el frágil cuerpo de la leona temblar de coraje e impotencia como hubiera querido explicarle a Ron que ella también lo amaba que mil noches había soñado despertar en brazos de él, que a cada día que lo veía sentía un flechazo que descomponía sus sentidos. Que no le importaría lo que los demás pensaran. Pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos actuó y el momento se volvió un año.

_**Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,**_

_**me muero por intrigarte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,**_

_**sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte.**_

_**¿Que mas dará lo que digan?**_

_**¿Qué más dará lo que piensen?**_

_**Si estoy loca es cosa mía. Y ahora vuelvo a mirar,**_

_**el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.**_

—¡Rayos!- dijo Hermione recogiendo sus cosas.

—Le ayudo.

—Gracias- dijo la castaña una vez recogidas las cosas ella alzo la vista al par que unos ojos azules— ¿Ron?

—Hermione…- se levanto sonrojado— Mírate te vez muy bien

—No tanto como tú- sonrió la castaña— que alegría verte desde…la batalla.

—Si, vencimos- sonrió ron— ¿Te gustaría tomar un café?- se atrevió a preguntar

—¡Si!

—¡No!- llego un rubio envolviendo a Hermione cual serpiente— ¡Weasley! Casi ni te reconozco, fuiste a caridad, ¿Te dieron ese traje?

—¡Draco!

—Tranquila amor solo bromeo, como en los viejos tiempos Weasley- sonrió burlón— en cuanto a lo de tu café mi prometida no puede ir pero con gusto te recibimos en nuestra boda, siempre hace falta personal.

Hasta entonces Ron advirtió el anillo en el dedo de Hermione.

—Ron yo…

—Hasta luego- se giro digno y avanzados unos pasos.

—¡Weasley!

—¡Que quieres Malfoy has ganado que más quieres!

—Se te olvido la invitación a la boda.

Ron la tomo entre sus manos estrujándola.

—¿Es hermosa no? Me refiero a mi prometida lastima que no sea tuya, cuando pudo serlo.

—¿Qué?

—Ella estuvo tan enamorada de ti pero claro como siempre anteponías a otra antes que a ella, la perdiste.

—Yo…

—Tu miedo es la mayor de tus debilidades y la mayor de mis fuerzas.

—Malfoy…

—Si te hubieras atrevido a decírselo antes ahora el que estaría sufriendo sería yo. Pero no es el caso te la gana sin trampas no las necesite. Bueno como sea son hechos viejos. Hasta nunca.

Draco se marcho junto a Hermione que giro la cabeza para encontrar los ojos marrón con los del pelirrojo.

—"_Tu miedo es la mayor de tus debilidades_"- se quedo pensado Ron viendo la invitación en su mano— Pero ahora ya no tengo miedo Malfoy y una boda no me cae nada mal.

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas,_

_y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir._

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,_

_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios._

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,_

_dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

**FIN**

**Publicado**: 21 de Enero del 2006.

**Reeditado**: 26 de Mayo del 2006.


End file.
